megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Blast Man
is a Robot Master who appears in Mega Man 11. He is a volatile robot with a flair for the theatrics and a taste for explosions. He was originally designed by Dr. Light to create explosions from his bombs, probably for demolition purposes, until he was reprogrammed by Dr. Wily to help him conquer the world and fight against Mega Man. Blast Man's Special Weapon, Chain Blast, allows Mega Man to toss explosives and detonate them manually; Mega Man can also combine the explosives for a more massive burst. Blast Man's stage is set in the ruined remains of a theme park and movie studio hybrid that he has shaped into his personal playground. He added several personal touches, including a number of signs featuring himself as the star of “Blast Man Adventure.” Capcom-Unity: Blast Man makes his explosive debut in Mega Man 11! Appearance Blast Man is a tall, slender humanoid robot with a black skin-tight body suit that is covered in blue and red armor. His waist is covered with a red belt. Blast Man also has red "hair" consisting of six spikes that stick out from the back, giving it the appearance of a bomb explosion. In addition, Blast Man has grey/green knobs covering parts of his body armor. Two larger knobs are placed on his helmet and attached by a metallic strip, which resemble headphones. Blast Man also shows a sinister grin to reflect his insane and unstable nature. Personality Described to be dangerous, volatile, and a bit short-tempered, Blast Man is fond of explosives and uses his bombs to create them for his own enjoyment. He also has an egotistical and narcissistic side, as seen when he places images of himself all over his stage. Strategy Blast Man hops around the room while slinging explosives everywhere in his attempt to destroy Mega Man. He usually alternates between lobbing several bombs in an arc while standing still and jumping high up to chuck bombs downward. Sometimes he'll also jump around Mega Man and hurl a bomb right at him, kind of like Bomb Man. Occasionally, Blast Man will use his Special Weapon, Chain Blast, to spawn four floating bombs which will gravitate towards Mega Man and explode after a few seconds. When Blast Man is low on health he'll tap into his Power Gear, increasing the size of his bombs and giving them greater explosive force while his attack patterns become more erratic. After defeating Blast Man, Mega Man obtains Chain Blast. Stage Enemies * Sub-boss: '''Thrill Twin * Sniper Joe * Sniper Armor * Gabyoall In-Game Quotes '''Pre-Battle Taunts: *"Time to begin the countdown!" *"I've got a pretty short fuse!" *"Retaliate or detonate!" *“Explosion...is ART!!!” *"What's wrong? Don't be a dud!" Attack Shouts: *"Yahahahaha!" *"Boom! Bam!" *"Blow you sky-high!” *"Here you go, catch!" *"Come on, explode!" *"Yragh!" *"Air Raid!" *"Yergh!" *"Heads up!" *"Hup!" *"Hehe..." *"Hyup!" *"Byagh!" *"Nrugh!" Activating Power Gear: *"Power Gear!" *"I'm ready to blow!" *"This'll be dynamite!" Death Cries: *"BLAST TO THE PAST!" *"MY LAST... BLAST!" *"BIG BANG!" Gallery Blast Man Intro.jpg|Blast Man's intro shot Trivia *Blast Man has the same name as the NetNavi BlastMan, making him the first Robot Master to share his name with a NetNavi who was created before him. **Burner Man from Mega Man & Bass was also originally called Blast Man during the game's early conceptual stages. *Blast Man is one of two Robot Masters in Mega Man 11 who has a mouth, the other one being Fuse Man. *Blast Man is one of the five robots whose stage is centered around an amusement park. The other four are Clown Man, Magic Man, Bounce Man, and Purprill the Mandroid. Purprill is the only one not from the original series to inhabit such a stage. *Blast Man's weakness to Blazing Torch is a reference to explosives having the tendency to detonate when exposed to high temperatures, much like Bomb Man's weakness to Fire Storm in the original Mega Man series. *Blast Man's line of stating Explosion as an Art is similar to the character Deidara from the Naruto manga/anime series. References Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 11 bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Bomb Robot Masters